1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronically monitored, high-security, coder-decoder device, which can preferably be used on various locks, lock inserts, banking equipment and in all other cases where a close-open (correct-incorrect) state can be detected and evaluated and, as a consequence, can be operated as an appropriate executing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common knowledge that there are numerous solutions for making lock inserts with increased security. Such solutions include the KABA Benzing electric cylinder inserts and keys, for which the electronics (Elektronischer Schlussel KABA nova) are disposed in the head of the key and the flat sides and edges of the body follow complex etched lines. With this solution, coding is effected via the complex simultaneous movement of the parts within the lock, which allows the lock to be opened and ensures that it is both difficult and time-consuming to copy the key. Further information on this solution and on the master and control key systems can be found in the publication associated with the order number 32.205-0.67/296. The deficiencies in this solution are that the surface tooling works of the key are complicated, the lock employs a large number of insert bars and the numerous electronic parts built into the key are vulnerable and the recorded code may be reproduced after it has been made.
There also exist coder/decoder circuits that serve primarily to decode electric pulses created in association with television, video and audio signals, digital information, data, and the coded signals that carry telephone numbers are read (such as the solution described in the HU patent specification with application number P8705247); however, such circuits are not suitable for use with various locks, lock inserts, and banking equipment.
Another technical solution is represented by the key-lock combination distributed by the company OMRON, for which the electronics is disposed within the key. The deficiency in this solution is that the key may be copied and anyone (including unauthorised persons) may use it.
The objective of the present invention is to eliminate the deficiencies inherent in these known solutions and to create an electronically monitored, high-security coder/decoder device, wherein the key can be produced from easily available materials in a simple way and without the use of electric parts; which employs an adaptive coding, such that the device identifies itself in a secure way, wherein the code is defined by mechanical elements and being associated with pressure compensation and cannot be copied; each key employs only a single code but this can be used to operate several “trained” decoders; for which faults caused by temperature changes and wear may be corrected continuously; and which is economic to manufacture.